Enquête en miroir
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Quand un homme est assassiné dans une maison dites hanté, les frères Winchester mènent l'enquête...Et se retrouvent à le faire avec deux hurluberlus un peu bizarres dont un qui prétend être un médium. [Se passe durant la S06 pour SPN et la S05 pour Psych]
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom :** Supernatural &amp; Psych  
**Prompt :** Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi, hein ?  
**Note :** Hell Yeah. Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ce crossover. Alors, pour Psych ça se déroule dans la saison 5 y me semble, et pour Supernatural c'est saison 6.

Une glace dans la bouche, on aurait pu penser qu'il avait six ans, tant Shawn profitait de ce délicieux met qu'il savourait avec un plaisir non dissimulé.  
Gus l'observait, un air légèrement réprobateur sur le visage, et pourtant amusé. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'agir comme un gosse, quand il suivait son meilleur ami dans tous ses délires. En témoigne ce moment partagé avec les glaces, ou les batailles de chaises roulantes dans le commissariat.  
Le pire, c'était que même si Lassie faisait tout pour les arrêter, cela devenait assez difficile.  
Mais là, il n'y avait ni Lassie, ni même Juliet, ou encore le père de Shawn. Juste Gus et Shawn, deux amis, entrain de dévorer une bonne glace acheté dans le coin.

« - A la prochaine enquête, où la prochaine fois qu'on se présente tous les deux, tu pourras me trouver un surnom plus... commença Gus d'un air un peu hésitant, avec sa voix virant dans les aigus.  
\- Plus ?  
\- Plus... Tu vois. Plus.  
\- Ah oui plus ! D'accord ! opina Shawn de la tête »

Ce fut ainsi décidé.  
L'enquête arriva bien vite, quand on retrouva un cadavre déchiqueté de partout dans une maison abandonnée qu'on disait hanté.  
Bien évidemment, ce fut Shawn qui fut appelé à la rescousse, étant le médium officiel de la police de Santa Barbara. A vrai dire, quand Shawn vit le cadavre, il leva vite la tête en lair, et entendit juste Gus partir en courant pour aller vomir dans un coin. Mais au moins avait-il remarqué quelques détails. Assez perturbants. Les blessures qui recouvraient le corps avaient été faites de façon si acharnées, qu'on aurait presque dit que c'était une bête qui s'en était occupé.  
Shawn commença ses spéculations, que Lassie ne prit une nouvelle fois pas au sérieux, alors qu'il aurait dû. Mais comment croire quelqu'un quand il nous affirmait que c'était un loup géant de trois mètres qui avait tué cet homme ? Quand soudain le noir remarqua quelque chose. Frappant les côtes de son meilleur ami avec le coude, il lui pointa de la tête l'endroit où se situait deux personnes, assistants à la scène. On aurait pu les prendre pour seulement deux badauds, qui semblaient observer ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Sauf que plutôt que d'êtres choqués, ils paraissaient être dans une grande discussion. Comme s'ils savaient quelque chose.  
Shawn les observa un instant, les trouvant louche, et décida d'aller les voir, suivi de Gus. Pour bien commencer la discussion, le détective décida de se présenter, lui et son meilleur ami. Comme d'habitude, en somme.

« - Bonjour, moi c'est Dean et lui c'est Sam. Nous sommes frères, ça ne se voit pas trop... Notre père a beaucoup voyagé ! »

Quoi de mieux qu'une maison hanté pour s'inspirer des livres que Shawn avait lu récemment ? Trouvé dans une boutique d'occasion, il les avait dévorés, et à présent, Gus lui-même était entrain de les lire - plus doucement que son ami néanmoins -.  
Seulement, les personnes faces à eux, n'eurent pas la réaction qui convenait généralement à ce genre de situation, donc de juste trouver ça normal quoiqu'un peu étrange. A vrai dire, ils furent plus surpris, presque agacé d'entendre ça.  
Le premier, le plus petit, celui aux cheveux courts, regarda le plus grand, celui aux cheveux mi-longs, comme pour dire quelque chose, uniquement par le regard. Puis ils tournèrent de nouveau leur regard vers Shawn et Gus :

« - Oh, vraiment ? »

Shawn, tout fier de lui, hocha la tête. Le brun aux cheveux courts paraissait des plus sceptique, mais le deuxième, qui paraissait être géant, lui, était un peu amusé.  
Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule du détective psychique, le ramenant en arrière.

" - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, Spencer ? La scène du crime est de l'autre côté !"

Le "médium" et son acolyte se tournèrent vers l'inspecteur qui faisait toujours sa tête de molosse pas content. Shawn fit un sourire :

"- C'est vrai, mais j'étais entrain de me demander si ces deux personnes pouvaient nous aider."

Lassiter dévisagea vaguement les deux énergumènes, fronça les sourcils, et maugréa quelque chose ressemblant à "ils ont juste l'air de deux badauds qui ont rien de mieux à faire que de regarder...". Mais ainsi, il laissa Shawn continuer, repartant vers Jules, qui elle aussi était intrigué par les actes de Shawn. Gus était entrain de se demander si Shawn avait découvert quelque chose de très précis en les observant de si près, quand le brun qui était plus petit que le type à côté de lui, s'adressa à eux :

"- Vous êtes enquêteurs ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, ne semblant pas vouloir y croire.  
\- Exactement. Enfin, je suis plutôt le consultant psychique de la police de Santa Barbara.  
\- Le consultant psychique...Quoi ? fit le grand qui devait bien atteindre les deux mètres, avec ses longs cheveux."

Shawn posa ses doigts sur ses tempes, et plissa les yeux comme s'il recevait des ondes médiumniques alors qu'en fait, il ne faisait qu'observer les choses. Se dévoila à lui plusieurs indices. De faire ça sur ces deux personnes, c'était juste pour frimer, et pour prouver quelque chose qui n'existait pas, et cela l'amusait.

"- Aloors... Ton copain à gauche est amoureux de sa voiture, et toi...De tes cheveux."

Gus se tourna vers son ami, et en regardant de plus près les deux personnes, compris comment Shawn avait fait. L'huile de moteur sur les vêtements de l'un, et tout simplement...La façon dont les cheveux étaient entretenus pour l'autre.  
Mais de fait, les deux avaient dû bien comprendre comment Shawn avait fait, puisque le noir pu constater qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas convaincus.

"- Et vous êtes chasseurs..."

Le détective disait cela simplement à cause des cales sur les mains, mais au fond, il n'était sûr de rien pour le coup. La lecture à froid ne fonctionnait pas forcément toujours. En plus, leurs habits étaient très propres, et ils ressemblaient plus à des fonctionnaires ou des hommes d'affaire... Pourtant, les deux parurent un peu plus convaincus. Et même, amusés.

"- C'est un esprit qui t'en as parlé ?  
\- Parfaitement ! continua Shawn, dans son mensonge.  
\- Sh...Dean, a déjà retrouvé tout un tas de coupables grâce à son don, sourit Gus, fier de son ami, et s'amusant de son délire, ayant été trop souvent entrainé par lui."

Les deux personnes se regardaient, encore de cette façon qui donnait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre rien que par leurs regards. Gus en profita pour leur poser des questions :

"- Et vous vous êtes ? Vous ne vous êtes pas encore présenté.  
\- Nous sommes du FBI. Je suis l'agent Pine, et voici l'agent Apple."

Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs cartes, et Shawn les observa, et eut un petit sourire en coin. Il avait bien vu, que ces cartes étaient fausses. Mais il ne le précisa pas, et préféra prendre Gus, pour l'emmener dans un coin après avoir prévenu les deux "agents" que son frère et lui allaient discuter un instant.

"- Gus, ce sont des faux agents ! Leur carte est fausse, murmura Shawn  
\- Quoi ?! Mais alors qu'est ce qu'ils font ici ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais du coup ça devient encore plus suspect. Ces types sont pas là pour rien ! Faut qu'on sache ce qu'ils font ici !"

Au même moment, les deux autres les observaient. Et à leur tour, ils se mirent à discuter.

"- Ces deux types doivent avoir lu les livres, Dean... chuchota le premier  
\- Manquait plus que ça," râla le second "Tu penses qu'ils parlent de quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Celui qui dit être médium a l'air assez perspicace...  
\- Et super idiot ouais." rajouta Dean "Bon, oublions ces deux zozos. Sam, il faut qu'on arrive à voir la scène du crime. Cette maison est louche, d'après le voisinage."

Pendant ce temps, Gus et Shawn, continuaient leur discussion :

"- Si je croise un seul fantôme par ta faute, Shawn... chuchota Gus d'un air désapprobateur  
\- Mais c'est trop cool, t'imagines, on fera comme les GhostFacers, après. Et puis, de toute façon, Lassie et Jul' vont envoyer le mort à la morgue. On n'aura peut-être plus aucune raison de venir ici.  
\- D'après mes souvenirs, toutes les fois où un "fantôme" était l'élément clé d'une enquête, tu m'as toujours forcé à venir sur les lieux où il se trouvait, de nuit."

Dean et Sam, les véritables, constatèrent que le noir et son ami - ou son frère, mais ils doutaient de la véracité de cette information -, étaient encore entrain de discuter ensemble :

"- C'est le moment, Sam. On va passer devant eux, ils ne nous verront pas.  
\- Et l'autre policier ? Celui qui les a interpellé ?  
\- On lui montre notre carte, il ne dira rien." répondit Dean en haussant les épaules

Les deux frères - et cette fois ils l'étaient vraiment -, se dirigèrent vers la scène. Gus et Shawn les voyant faire, allèrent les arrêter. Ils ne fallaient pas qu'ils les laissent entraver l'enquête aussi facilement.

"- Une minute, agent...Pine c'est ça ? demanda Shawn  
\- Oui, confirma Dean, mécontent de s'être fait arrêté  
\- Mon frère et moi avons réfléchi à votre présence ici. On se demandait, si on ne pouvait pas vous aider dans votre enquête. proposa le "médium" de la façon la plus sérieuse qu'il pouvait."

Cela lui donna un air ridicule, et Dean se demanda pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur eux, ce genre de personne. Les crétins ambulants dans son genre ne faisait que les bloquer dans leur chasse.

"- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide, surtout pas de...gens comme vous, répondit Dean, moqueur  
\- Comment ça "des gens comme nous" ? demanda Gus, montant sur ses grands chevaux."  
Shawn posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et de façon amusée, répliqua :  
"- Nous pouvons être utiles bien au contraire. Sam a un super flair, et moi j'ai mon super talent de médium. Or si je ne me trompe pas, nous nous trouvons dans une maison dites hanté. Ce serait vraiment dommage de nous mettre de côté pour cette enquête.  
\- Vraiment, on n'a pas besoin de...commença Sam  
\- De plus, nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui. On est consultant pour la police, et cette enquête nous appartiens encore. Hein Lassie ?"

Sam aperçu l'inspecteur de tout à l'heure, s'approcher du groupe, sûrement dans l'idée de surveiller ce "Dean Spencer". N'ayant pas suivi toute la conversation, Carlton, fronça les sourcils :

"- Qu'est ce que vous déblatérez encore comme idioties, Spencer ? maugréa-t-il, se méfiant toujours des mauvais coups et de la façon d'enquêter du médium.  
\- Oh, trois fois rien. Ces deux personnes viennent du FBI, et veulent nous voler notre enquête.  
\- Comment ? Il en est hors de question ! s'emporta Lassiter, manquant de sortir son arme"

Dean se demanda si tous les gens de la police étaient aussi étranges. Entre deux hurluberlus complètement à côté de la plaque, et se vantant de pouvoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas, voilà que maintenant ils avaient un excité de la vie face à eux. Il paraissait pourtant très sérieux, tout à l'heure.

"- Cette enquête appartient à la police de Santa Barbara ! ragea Lassiter, en beuglant, tandis que Juliet tentait de le calmer  
\- Plus maintenant... annonça Dean en montrant de nouveau sa carte du FBI"

Lassiter avait fortement envie de faire sa crise, et il fut alors décidé rapidement, de rendre une petite visite au chef de la police, Vicky, pour remettre les choses au clair, avec le FBI. Et ce, avant qu'il ne tire sur un de ces agents, et particulièrement le petit. Il avait l'air le plus teigneux. Shawn fut ravi de cela, vu qu'ainsi, les deux faux agents, ne pouvaient pas, en attendant approcher de la scène du crime.

"- Très bien, pendant que tu t'occupes de ça mon petit Lassie, nous on reste là, d'accord ?  
\- Mais on risque pas de perdre notre enquête ? demanda Gus à son ami  
\- Hum...C'est possible, mais papa sera là pour nous défendre, j'en suis sûr, affirma-t-il, amusé à l'idée d'embêter un peu son père"

Shawn prit son téléphone que Dean trouva démesurément excentrique - c'était quoi cette coque ? - mais incroyablement classe, au fond. Le médium commença à écrire un message à son père, pour lui demander de faire en sorte qu'ils aient l'affaire. Celui ci travaillant pour la police, comme responsable des consultants, saurait sûrement s'en occuper. Il rajouta une petite précision sur les cartes des deux agents qui paraissaient clairement fausses, mais demanda à son père de ne rien dire. Il était toujours intrigué par ces deux personnes. Alors que Lassie et les deux agents s'en allaient, le médium commença un long et laborieux débat sur le fait de ne rien dire sur les fausses cartes, et ce par sms et avec son paternel, mais remporta haut la main. Il se tourna vers Gus, constatant que tout le monde était parti :

"- Gus. La voie est libre. L'enquête commence."

Ils se tournèrent vers là où le corps se trouvaient. De toute façon, Shawn n'avait plus besoin de lui, il avait déjà trouvé les indices dont il avait besoin. Restait à observer le reste.

A Suivre.

Note : Oui. Je sais que Timothy Odmundson, l'acteur de Lassie, a joué dans SPN. Mais à votre avis, pourquoi j'ai voulu faire un cross-over ? Haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom : **SPN x Psych

**Prompt :** Tout est clair, maintenant  
**Note :** Lulz. Hurm, donc voici la suite de la fic. Haha. Lol. Et juste, il y a quelques références à Psych / SPN qu'il faut trouver, présentes dans les noms de famille :'D.

Le bureau du chef Vick avait pour habitude d'accueillir en son sein les problèmes, les disputes et les quiproquos. Tant et si bien, que sa propriétaire savait parfaitement comment les régler, et savait faire preuve de suffisamment d'autorité pour cela.  
Ainsi, quand elle vit débouler deux de ses meilleurs inspecteurs accompagnés de deux inconnus, elle ne fut guère surprise. De toute façon, Henri l'avait prévenu, et il siégeait lui même déjà dans un coin du bureau. Le père de Shawn prit le temps d'observer les arrivants, et pu constater à quel point Lassiter était énervé, ce qui le fit sourire.  
Les deux agents du FBI se présentèrent peu après que Carlton ait expliqué brièvement le contexte, et Henri se retint de parler du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas des vrais membres des forces de l'ordre. De toute façon, la chef Vick décida de régler le problème en appelant leur chef. Ils leurs donnèrent donc le numéro, et elle prit son téléphone pour appeler.  
Lassiter les fusillait du regard, priant pour que l'affaire reste à lui. Mais le père Spencer, lui fit remarquer que l'affaire appartenait aussi à son fils.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que où que je sois, il y ait un Spencer pour me tirer dans les pattes ?

Sam constata qu'il s'adressait à Henri, et demanda au chauve de se présenter, pour être sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Henri Spencer...Je suis le père de Shawn. Que vous avez apparemment deja rencontré.  
\- Le père de Shawn ? répéta Dean, donc Dean n'est vraiment pas son vrai nom.

Juliet entendit cela, et eut un petit sourire amusé :

\- Shawn et Guster aiment bien prendre des surnoms quand ils se présentent aux gens.  
\- Je suppose qu'ils ne sont donc même pas frères, rajouta Sam  
\- ...Parfois on se demande... soupira le père, se remémorant toutes les bêtises que les deux zouaves avaient pu causer durant leur enfance.

# # #

\- N'empêche, on avait tellement la classe, en se présentant comme étant les deux frères, s'exclama Shawn à Gus, tout en fouinant la scène du crime.  
\- Hum...J'avoue !

Ils ne trouvaient pas grand chose d'intéressant. Shawn n'avait remarqué aucune empreinte suspecte, aucun indice trop visible. Juste le fait que la maison tombait en ruine, et qu'aucun fantôme n'avait encore pointé le bout de son nez.

\- Tu veux que je te dise, vas falloir se renseigner sur cette maison. dit Shawn, en se penchant pour voir s'il y avait un indice dans un coin  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce qu'à mon avis il est pas mort là pour rien. Je sais pas, elle est abandonnée, et on le retrouve en plein milieu. C'est carrément louche.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai.  
\- On demandera à Jules de nous aider.  
\- Tu crois qu'elle voudra ?  
\- Mais oui. Et Lassie aussi, puisqu'il se retrouve avec deux nouveaux ennemis. - Tu penses qu'ils ont un rapport avec cette affaire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Oh ! J'ai une trop bonne idée !  
\- Hum ?  
\- On va les suivre.  
\- Comme dans une filature ?  
\- Oui !

Gus ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cela extrèmement sympa, et approuva l'idée de son ami. Fallait-il encore être discret, et quand il s'agissait des deux zigotos, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas leur point fort. Mais qu'importe, si cela pouvait les amuser pendant un temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils repartirent au bord de la Blueberry du noir, qui les conduisit au commissariat, pour aller attendre les deux frères. En chemin, ils en profitèrent pour manger un hamburger, puis s'acheter des déguisements.

# # #

\- Oui... Je vois en effet... Vous acceptez donc que mes inspecteurs et mes consultants travaillent avec eux ?

Dean fit la grimace en constatant ce que disait la chef. Il aurait préféré que Bobby refuse tout net, mais supposa qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Quelques instants après, la chef avait raccroché, et se tourna vers le petit groupe :

\- Bon voilà. L'inspecteur Lassiter et O'Hara, ainsi que les deux consultants, Spencer et Guster, travailleront avec les agents Pine et Apple.

Il en fut ainsi et Sam et Dean ne purent pas se plaindre, sauf intérieurement. Ils annoncèrent donc qu'ils allaient faire des recherches sur le lieu du crime en promettant qu'ils partageraient leurs informations avec le reste et partirent du commissariat en montant dans l'Impala de l'aîné. Ils ne firent pas attention à la Blueberry qui les observait de très près. A vrai dire, ils étaient plus entrain de discuter sur le fait qu'il fallait trouver des indices sur la scène de crime, son histoire, et si jamais, le corps du moindre défunt qui aurait pu vivre un jour dedans.

L'Impala démarra, et Gus les suivit peu après. Shawn les surveillait, lunettes de soleil sur le nez pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont où comme ça ?

Gus haussa les épaules, et continua sa filature. Bien vite, ils s'arrêtèrent. Dean et Sam ne paraissaient pas les avoir remarqué, puisqu'ils rentrèrent dans la bibliothèque sans même prendre le temps de regarder autour d'eux. Shawn pensa au fait qu'ils étaient chasseurs. Il se demanda s'ils l'étaient vraiment, du fait qu'ils n'avaient même pas su les repérer, et qu'un bon chasseur se devait d'avoir un très bon instinct.

Mais ce que le médium ne savait pas, c'est que Sam et Dean savaient parfaitement que les deux amis les suivaient. Ils s'en doutaient depuis presque dix minutes, il avait suffi de voir leurs déguisements pour se rendre compte à quel point ils étaient ridicules. Seulement, ils n'avaient rien dit, tout aussi intrigué sur les raisons de cette filature. Aussi, quand ils entrèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers les ordinateurs, et Sam s'y installa, en fouinant sur l'actualité, tandis que Dean se tourna vers les deux consultants :

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très discrets, il faudrait que vous revoyez vos capacités en déguisement.  
\- Je n'vois pas d'quoi vous voulez parlez mon bon m'sieur ! répliqua Shawn en faisant de son mieux pour moduler sa voix  
\- Shawn, je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de faire semblant, tu sais... lui fit son ami, en enlevant son déguisement.  
\- Vous pouviez tout simplement nous demander les informations, vous savez, remarqua Sam, votre chef à dit que dorénavant nous travaillions main dans la main.  
\- Vraiment ? Chouette !

Sam ne précisa pas le fait qu'il allait y avoir des informations qu'ils ne partageraient pas avec eux. Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs on aurait besoin de certains livres. Vous pouvez pas aller les chercher ? demanda Dean, dans le but de faire diversion.

Comprenant parfaitement où Dean voulait en venir, le médium jeta un simple regard vers l'écran, et constata que leurs recherches s'orientait exactement là où il le désirait. Aussi, pointa-t-il ses doigts sur sa tempe :

\- Je vois qu'on recherche la même chose, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de livres pour savoir qui a bien pu vivre dans cette maison.

Dean fut agacé par cette remarque, et compris qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser aussi facilement des deux zouaves décérébrés.

\- Bon...Très bien.

Gus s'installa contre un bureau, et regarda Sam mener ses recherches.

\- Chouette, alors on trouve les infos, et on va tous manger une glace ! annonça Shawn, tout heureux

Les yeux de Dean s'illuminèrent à ce mot. Il aurait préféré une tarte, mais une glace, c'était bien aussi. Ce type là, Shawn, n'était pas si mal finalement.  
Sam ne mis pas longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'il fallait. Il partagea donc ses informations au groupe.

\- On dirait que cette maison a été construite par la famille Kripke. Un jour, le mari a tué ses enfants, et sa femme dans un accès de folie, et s'est suicidé ensuite.

Le regard que Dean et Sam s'envoyèrent signifiait bien "je pense qu'il y a un fantôme dans le coin", mais Shawn lui, pensa clairement à autre chose :

\- Oooh comme dans Amityville ! Et ensuite ?  
\- ...Ensuite, une autre famille y a habité, la famille Franks, mais ils entendaient des bruits bizarres, alors ils ont vite déguerpis. Et depuis, ça fait au moins dix ans qu'elle est à l'abandon.

Si Gus paru clairement effrayé, d'avoir trainer dans cette maison, Shawn trouva cela tellement géant, que ses yeux brillaient d'extase. Dean et Sam, eux, gardaient leur sérieux, ne pensant qu'à chasser le fantôme qui à leur avis avait dû s'amuser à bouffer le cadavre comme un chien.

\- Mais le coupable c'est un chien, pas un fantôme, remarqua Shawn, presque déçu que ça ne soit pas un esprit  
\- Ou alors c'est un chien de l'enfer, ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher tout haut, Dean

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers les deux frères. Il savaient parfaitement où ils avaient déjà vu des chiens de l'enfer. D'ailleurs, Shawn se mit à rire :

\- Oh vous aussi vous êtes fan de Supernatural ? C'est génial comme livre.  
\- Hum...Oui c'est ça, on est des fans, maugréa Dean, tentant de paraître convaincant, pour ne pas que Shawn se pose plus de questions.

Sam eut un petit sourire en coin, bien que cela l'agaçait presque autant que son frère, de savoir sa vie étalé dans des livres. Seulement, Shawn avait le don de savoir changer de sujet au bon moment:

\- Bon maintenant que tout est clair, c'est l'heure de la glace!  
\- Shawn, on n'a rien appris qui puisse nous aider pour l'enquête tu sais... nota Gus  
\- Pas faux, mais on va y réfléchir en mangeant.

Gus haussa les épaules, et se leva, Sam fit de même, constatant que son frère et le médium avaient déjà commencé à partir.  
Dean fit même à Shawn :

\- Tu sais que je commence à t'apprécier, en fait ? T'es plutôt cool, comme type.

Shawn fit un grand sourire :

\- Merci, t'as l'air cool aussi. Tu les as tous lu les livres ? J'aimerais trop qu'ils en fassent un film ou une série. Genre Fringe, ou American Horror Story. Quoiqu'un film du même genre que Vendredi 13, ça serait classe... Je vois bien Anthony Hopkins faire le démon aux yeux jaunes, un truc du genre.

Dean à cet instant, compris que Shawn paraissait avoir autant de références que lui. Ainsi, une discussion démarra a ce sujet, et Gus et Sam les regardaient, en restant derrière.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, remarqua Sam  
\- C'est clair ! s'exclama Gus...

Bien qu'il était légèrement jaloux. Son meilleur ami était quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux, de le savoir collé à un autre, lui faisait toujours un peu peur., mêmes'il lui faisait confiance.  
Ils arrivèrent bien vite chez le marchand de glace, et Shawn pu découvrir que ses goûts ne différaient guère de Dean, et ils dégustèrent chacun leur glace, quand le détective psychique reçu un appel de Juliet. Celle-ci, avec l'aide de Lassiter, s'était renseigné sur la victime, plutôt que sur le lieu du crime. Et autant dire qu'ils avaient fait les choses vites et bien...Ils tenaient un suspect. La femme de la victime.

A suivre. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt :** Je suis allergique aux anges  
**Note :** Pitit chapitre, sorry ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :D.

\- Madame Röhm, on veux juste savoir ce que vous faisiez hier  
\- Je vous dis que ça ne vous regarde pas ! Où est mon mari ? Je veux voir mon mari ! Oh mais quel imbécile, à force de fouiner dans des choses bizarres, voilà, ça devait arriver.

Lassiter commençait à perdre patience, de devoir supporter une femme pareil, qui ne cessait d'éluder leurs questions pour demander où pouvait donc bien se trouver son mari – ben tiens, dans la morgue, quelle question ! –  
Juliet, elle, faisait preuve d'une plus grande patience, et tentait alors de lui reposer inlassablement la même question.

\- Madame Röhm….Ecoutez, il se trouve qu'on a retrouvé votre mari, a moitié dévoré par ce qu'il semblait être des chiens, et il semble qu'apparemment vous travaillez dans le toilettage des chiens. Vous n'allez pas dire que ce n'est pas bizarre….  
\- Oui, mais je m'occupe de toiletter des chiens, je les dresse pas pour les envoyer manger mon mari.

Au moins cette vieille folle avait elle de la répartie.  
C'est à ce moment là que quatre personnes rentrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire, au grand damne de Carlton, qui aurait bien aimé les mettre tous dehors. Les deux agents du FBI et les deux débiles de chez Psych.  
Shawn sembla prendre la relève, bien qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire de très utile :

\- Je suis Shawn Spencer, le consultant en parapsychologie de la police de Santa- Barbara, et je peux voir…. Que vous avez des chiens….Et que vous êtes la femme du défunt….

Merci la bague au doigt qui était sensiblement la même que celle du mari.  
La femme se tourna vers lui, surprise qu'il ai pu deviner cela. Sam et Dean, restaient en retrait. Si cette femme était coupable, et qu'elle avait des chiens, alors tout s'expliquait rationnellement, et ils n'avaient pas de raison d'être ici, puisque le surnaturel n'était pas présent.

\- Mais mes chiens n'ont pas tué mon mari ! Je n'ai jamais appris à des chiens à attaquer ! Ces pauvres bêtes….  
\- Pourtant, vous aviez un mobile, commença Lassiter, apparemment, votre mari vous trompait avec son assistante, d'après les dires des voisins.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Bon réellement, ce n'était qu'une enquête des plus banal, il jeta un regard entendu avec son frère. Ils attendraient que l'interrogatoire serait fini pour s'en aller.

\- Ecoutez. J'aimais mon mari. C'était une bonne personne. Bon jusqu'au jour où il a commencé à rester dans son travail jour et nuit….  
\- Et le travail de votre mari, c'est…. ? demanda Juliet, intriguée  
\- Chercheur en parapsychologie. De ce qu'il me racontait, sa spécialité, c'était…..

La femme laissa échapper un soupir, comme si elle était encore consternée par cela

\- Les esprits vengeurs.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent immédiatement. Bon sang. Finalement cette enquête n'était pas si banale que ça, si le défunt fouinait autour des esprits.  
Surtout que vu ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison où on l'avait retrouvé, il devait y avoir de quoi trouver un rapport. D'ailleurs, le médium bizarre sembla avoir la même réaction :

\- Mais tout s'explique ! C'est pour ça qu'il était là bas !  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Shawn ? demanda Juliet  
\- Il cherchait le fantôme des Kripke !

Lassiter ne comprenait pas le délire du médium, et leva les yeux au ciel, mais la femme paru tout de suite comprendre de quoi il parlait :

\- Oui ! Je crois avoir déjà entendu ce nom ! C'est la famille qui s'est entretué ! Je crois qu'il faisait des recherches sur eux ! Il était en contact avec Erik Franks, le fils de la famille qui a vécu là bas avant de partir. Un gentil garçon, d'ailleurs, à mon souvenir.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'il avait trouvé ? demanda soudain Sam, intrigué de fait, par cette histoire plutôt louche finalement.

La femme paru désorientée.

\- Je n'en sais rien…Il faudrait demander à cette…. Cette pouffiasse d'Emily Randi… Je ne sais rien de plus.

Bien vite, l'interrogatoire se termina, et Lassiter était mécontent, de ne pas avoir encore pu coincer le coupable.  
Comme il y avait bien des choses pour lesquels ils devaient se renseigner, l'équipe dû finalement s'organiser.  
Shawn et Gus décidèrent d'aller voir Woody, le médecin taré qui s'occupait de décortiquer les morts, histoire de savoir si c'était bien un chien qui avait tué la victime, Sam et Dean décidèrent de rester avec eux, sait-on jamais, il était toujours intéressant de voir le corps et Lassiter et Juliet devaient s'occuper de cette Emily Randi.  
De toute façon, les deux Winchester avaient déjà prévu d'aller voir de plus près le lieu de travail de la victime, histoire de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants… Si les recherches étaient pertinentes, ou pas.

De fait, ils se retrouvèrent donc à quatre dans la petite morgue, autour du corps.  
Le médecin légiste fit son apparition peu après.  
Dean tourna ses yeux vers lui.  
Sam aussi.  
Et ils eurent le même geste en même temps : celui du recul, de la personne qui n'en croit pas ses yeux. Comme une réaction allergique envers les anges.

\- Zachariah ? fit abruptement Sam, tentant de retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

Woody, ne paru pas comprendre, mais leur fit un grand sourire, un peu idiot :

\- Ah non, moi c'est Woodrow Strode !  
\- Woodrow Strode… ? Mais…. Murmura Sam sans comprendre  
\- Qu'est ce que le footballer viens faire là ? murmura à son tour Dean, qui décidément était perdu  
\- Ce sont tes amis, Shawn ? demanda le médecin, toujours ravi de rencontrer un peu plus de fous  
\- Ce sont les agents Pine et Apple. Ils nous ont rejoints sur l'enquête !  
\- Oh. Je vois. Vous aussi vous aimez boire du thé avec les morts ? demanda Woody, comme si c'était normal

Sam haussa les deux sourcils, et ne paru pas comprendre exactement le délire qui se tramait là, encore persuadé que la personne en face d'eux était Zachariah.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être mort ? agressa Dean, encore persuadé lui aussi, que ce « Woody » était l'ange.  
\- Non, d'après mes calculs, je ne mourrais pas avant 2020, avant que la Louisiane interdise la nécrophilie…

Trop déconcerté par cette réponse, Dean préféra se taire, restant tout de même sur ses gardes, au cas où que ça soit un piège.  
Woody commença son discours sur le mort :

\- Je pense que ce Johnny Röhm*, est mort, soit en se faisant manger par des chiens, soit par un humain qui avait faim et qui passait par là, soit par Hannibal Lecter, soit par une espèce de pince avec des dents. Dans tous les cas, son corps a été déchiqueté, de part en part.

Woody alla pour soulever la couverture, histoire de montrer plus en détail les blessures, qui cette fois, n'étaient plus cachées par les vêtements, mais Shawn l'arrêta à temps, sentant que Gus ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

\- Et c'est quoi cette arme alors ? demanda Shawn, pour le faire changer de sujet

Le légiste haussa les épaules, et fit un sourire, il leva sa main et fit comme si elle parlait, bien qu'il ne la fit pas vraiment parler :

\- Ca doit ressembler à ça…Avec des piques !  
\- Génial, on est bien avancé, maugréa Dean  
\- Woody, vous ne parlez pas par hasard, d'un piège à ours ? demanda Gus, qui fermait ses yeux, pour ne pas voir le mort  
\- Aaaah oui, ça doit s'appeler comme ça, en effet ! s'exclama le légiste, amusé

Le chasseur aux cheveux courts se sentit se détendre. Peut-être que ce type avait un jumeau qui avait servi de vaisseau a un ange complètement sadique, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air comme lui.  
En tout cas il avait plus l'air stupide que dangereux

\- Bon merci Woody, maintenant on va aller chercher des informations sur…  
\- Son lieu de travail, fit Dean en même temps que Shawn.

Les deux se regardèrent, et le faux médium ne pu s'empêcher de rire, et de tendre son poing. Dean eut une hésitation, mais fini par répondre à son brofist.  
Shawn sembla ravi de cela :

\- Allons y !

Ils partirent donc, non sans avoir salué le médecin légiste, en direction du Centre de Recherche en Parapsychologie de Santa-Barbara.  
Et autant dire que si Shawn et Gus pensaient aller bien s'amuser, Sam et Dean craignaient le pire.  
Leur façon de penser différait, et pour cause : ils ne vivaient pas du tout dans le même univers.

A suivre

**Note :** Tout petit chapitre désolé owô

* : Röhm c'est une marque de pistolet :'D


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt :** J'ai pas vu le soleil depuis qu'il est parti.

**Note :** L'histoire avance bien dans ce chapitre, on approche de la fin !

Dean et Sam étaient dans l'Impala, et étaient suivis de près par la Blueberry de Guster. Il discutaient, bien évidemment, de ce qui pouvait bien être le coupable du meurtre de ce pauvre homme.

\- Tu penses quoi Sammy, que c'est un esprit vengeur qui a fait le coup ?  
\- Je ne sais pas…Ca a l'air très humain, comme acte.  
\- Je pense la même chose. Espérons que ça soit le cas.  
\- On devrait suivre l'enquête jusqu'au bout, au cas où.  
\- Bonne idée. Espérons que ces deux idiots vont vite résoudre ça.  
\- Tu as l'air de bien les aimer, ces « idiots », Dean.

Le grand frère se renfrogna, mais devait admettre qu'il appréciait beaucoup Shawn, pour son dynamisme, son côté déluré, et surtout, le fait qu'il avait une culture similaire à la sienne et Gus, et bien, il lui était sympathique. C'est juste que reconnaître cela, c'était comme affirmer qu'il était un fan du Docteur Sexy. En somme, quelque chose qui était difficile à avaler.  
Mais était-ce si mal qu'apprécier ces deux personnes plutôt bizarres ?

Quand ils arrivèrent au Centre, ils rencontrèrent rapidement l'assistante, puisqu'elle était menottée, et tenue par Lassiter, qui faisait sa tête de bulldog fier de lui.

\- Oh Spencer, s'exclama-t-il quand il aperçu le médium, c'est trop tard vous savez. On a déjà le coupable.

Apparemment, ils avaient rapidement appréhendé cette Emily Randi comme étant celle qui avait tué Johnny.  
Sam et Dean trouvait cela un peu rapide, mais plus vite cette affaire se terminerait et paraîtrait dépourvue de surnaturel, plus les deux seraient rassurés. Certes, ils étaient là pour chasser, mais il était toujours plus positif de savoir que c'était une fausse alerte.  
Shawn regarda Jul, sans comprendre :

\- On a retrouvé l'arme du crime dans son bureau… lui fit part Juliet, en fait elle s'est servi d'un…  
\- Piège à ours, oui on sait, fit Shawn, désespéré que Lassie ait les lauriers avant lui.

Juliet s'excusa et s'en alla.  
Shawn eut un soupir, mais décida quand même d'aller interroger les gens du Centre de Parapsychologie.  
Dean lui demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien servir maintenant, mais Shawn était déjà déterminé à faire cela, et entra dans une pièce sans rien demander. Cette pièce se trouvait être le bureau du mort, et il commença à fouiller, alors que Gus le suivait pour faire de même.  
Shawn s'installa au bureau, et commença à fouiller les dossiers.  
Dean décida de fouiller à son tour, tandis que Gus préféra alors monter la garde et Sam lui, inspectait le reste du bureau.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne doit pas terminer cette enquête là ? demanda Sam  
\- Bien sûr… Wow…Ce mec a des dossiers sur pleins de trucs…Un fantôme à une école à Fairfax dans l'Indiana… Un autre esprit en Caroline du Nord…Et il a pris une tonnes de notes. Fit remarquer Shawn en explorant les dossiers.

Soudain, un homme que Gus ne pouvait pas empêcher d'entrer, pour sa tête d'ours, et son corps allant avec, pénétra dans la pièce, colérique et mécontent :

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda sa voix grave.

Dean releva la tête, et observa l'homme. Il paraissait vraiment bourru, et hormis sa tenue impeccable – quoique sa cravate était mal mise – il avait tous des airs d'un guerrier sparte prêt à partir au combat.

\- Oui, on cherche qui a tué le type qui avait ce bureau, annonça Shawn, joyeusement.

L'homme fronçait les sourcils et s'approcha, méfiant :

\- Ca ne me dit pas qui vous êtes…  
\- Gus et moi on est des consultants pour la police de Santa Barbara, et les deux autres des agents du FBI. Et vous ? …Je suppose que vous travaillez là…

Shawn vit que l'homme tenait un dossier dans ses mains, et plissa les yeux, faisant comme s'il recevait un message médiumnique :

\- …Vous travaillez sur…Les démons… Et vous vous appelez Finn Retsehctsol. Un nom improbable d'ailleurs…

Finn paru surpris, et recula, sortant soudain une petite fiole rempli d'eau, qu'il lança à la figure de Shawn, qui ne compris pas exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Vous êtes un démon c'est ça ?! hurla-t-il, furieux et soupçonneux  
\- Non….

Dean et Sam se regardèrent à ce moment là, et se tournèrent vers Finn, Dean avait un air légèrement inquiet pour la santé mentale de ce type, et Sam était prêt à le calmer s'il fallait. Mais Shawn paru reprendre la situation en main :

\- Je suis le consultant parapsychique de la police de Santa Barbara, donc un médium, c'est ainsi que j'ai su qui vous étiez.

Bien sûr, il s'était contenté de voir que sur l'enveloppe que l'homme tenait, il était écrit « Apparitions de Belial, par Finn Retsehctsol ». Finn paru se calmer, même s'il se méfiait toujours. Il regarda les trois autres, prêt à leur jeter encore d'autres fioles, alors Sam décida de l'interroger.

\- Vous connaissiez l'homme qui se trouvait dans ce bureau ?

L'homme-ours hésita un instant à leur répondre, pesant le pour ou le contre. S'il s'agissait bien de la police, il allait devoir répondre, mais s'il s'agissait de démons ou de créatures maléfiques, c'était différent.  
Néanmoins, il décida de parler, et raconta qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Johnny, qui était quelqu'un de réservé, taciturne et particulièrement susceptible. Finn se rappelait qu'il s'était déjà disputé avec pas mal de personnes dans le Centre pour des raisons parfois futiles. Surtout en ce moment, il était facilement irritable, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment que quelque chose lui saute dessus.  
Les quatre enquêteurs trouvèrent ça étrange, sans savoir quoi en tirer.

\- Il avait des problèmes au travail ? demanda Gus

Finn haussa les épaules, après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Johnny. Peu après il reparti, et Shawn décida d'aller visiter le Centre de Parapsychologie, vu qu'il ne trouvait pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Avant, il passa devant le bureau d'Emily Randi, et se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas trouver des choses intéressantes. Genre, quelque chose pour innocenter la demoiselle, ou pour au contraire, l'accuser.

Son bureau était comment dire….Décoré. Il y avait des photos partout, et des citations un peu bête comme « J'ai pas vu le soleil depuis que t'es parti » ou « Ne jamais dire jamais ». Cette fille aimait exprimer sa personnalité, et semblait également aimer les petits chiots adorables, vu la collection de photos qu'elle gardait sur son ordinateur que Shawn fouilla sans gêne.  
Mais ce fut Sam, qui avait pris possession de l'ordinateur après le médium, qui trouva la chose la plus intéressante.

\- …On dirait qu'elle tenait un dossier sur son patron.

Dean et les deux zigotos de Psych se tournèrent vers Sam.  
Ils se penchèrent vers l'écran et virent que Sam avait raison. Emily Randi avait tout un dossier rempli de données sur les enquêtes de Johnny, et sur le moyen de prouver que tout ce qu'il pensait vrai, était faux.

Shawn fit son show médiumnique, même si ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, et annonça :

\- Je crois qu'Emily Randi cherchait à prouver que le surnaturel n'existait pas, justement. C'était une espionne.  
\- Génial, elle couchait avec son patron pour pouvoir lui soutirer la vérité, alors, maugréa Dean. Si ça se trouve elle a rien trouvé, elle s'est énervée et l'a tué.  
\- Non. Les esprits me disent que ce n'est pas elle qui possédait l'arme, annonça sans hésiter Shawn.

Le détective médiumnique s'était contenté de voir une feuille sur le bureau de la demoiselle, qui parlait d'une clé qu'elle avait égarée de son bureau, et de fait, elle demandait à changer de serrure.  
Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : La personne qui avait retrouvé sa clé ne pouvait être que l'assassin.  
Sam pourtant, était d'accord avec son frère. Il avait déjà fini de lire les grandes lignes du dossier, et même s'il ne le dit pas, il avait semblé que l'assistante n'avait rien trouvé qui prouvait que son patron enquêtait sur des choses de charlatans. Pourtant, elle avait l'air de s'y connaître en la matière… Mais après tout, Sam était la dernière personne à pouvoir proclamer que le surnaturel n'existait pas. Il se gardait bien de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre que son frère, c'est tout.  
Après tout, ce Shawn avait beau prétendre qu'il était un médium, rien ne prouvait qu'il ne fût pas juste observateur. La preuve, s'il pensait être le seul à avoir lu ce qui était marqué sur l'enveloppe, il se trompait, parce que le petit frère des Winchester, l'avait vu aussi.

\- Ce qu'on peut faire, c'est que Gus et moi allons prévenir Juliet et Lassie qu'ils se trompent de coupable…Et vous, vous voyez si quelqu'un en voulait vraiment à Johnny.  
\- C'est ce qu'on comptait faire oui, mentit Dean, qui n'y avait pas pensé.

Et ainsi le groupe fut séparé et redevint les duos habituels.  
Gus et Shawn allèrent prévenir Juliet, et en chemin, Gus demanda bien sûr à Shawn comment il avait fait, et son meilleur ami lui répondit simplement ce qu'il avait vu.

\- N'empêche, je les aime bien ces agents du FBI, y sont sympas. Même s'ils ne sont pas du FBI du tout. En fait on dirait vraiment les deux frères dans Supernatural, fit Shawn  
\- Tu trouves ? demanda Gus, qui tentait de se remémorer des livres.  
\- Ouais. Y font tout comme eux, et en plus, ils leurs ressemblent physiquement. Celui qui doit être Sam, à l'air de s'y connaître en ordinateur, vu qu'il a vite trouvé le dossier de la fille, et celui qui doit être Dean a l'air d'avoir un caractère similaire.  
\- Peut-être qu'ils sont juste fans, et que du coup les livres ont déteint sur eux…  
\- Sûrement, t'imagine s'ils existaient vraiment ? Ca serait trop cool ! Ca voudrait dire que tout ce que Carver Edlund raconte est vrai… En fait c'est un peu effrayant, annonça Shawn, en riant.

Pendant ce temps, Dean et Sam visitait le Centre. Sam avait fait part de sa découverte sur l'assistante à Dean, et ils en discutaient tous les deux. Bien sûr que le surnaturel existait. Ils en étaient la preuve vivante.  
Sam fit aussi part de ses doutes sur le côté médium de Shawn, et Dean n'en fut pas déçu. Au contraire, il fut plus curieux qu'autre chose, et se demanda pourquoi Shawn prétendait cela alors que même sans, il aurait fait un très bon détective.

\- Peut-être qu'il cherche juste à s'amuser, fit Sam en haussant les épaules, alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir.

Dean ne su pas, et l'exprima par la moue qu'il fit, puis, ils discutèrent avec les gens du Centre. Ceux-ci désignèrent immédiatement Finn et une autre personne du nom d'Andy Lebon comme coupable, de ses disputes.  
Sam ne compris pas, vu que Finn avait assuré aux quatre, un peu plus tôt, qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Johnny. Il le dit à la personne à qui ils parlaient, qui leur répondit aussitôt :

\- C'est bizarre, je les ai vu se disputer y a une semaine, à propos de j'sais pas quoi un démon esprit vengeur. Un truc du genre. Je suis pas trop dans leurs délires moi… Je préfère les médiums et les voyants, c'est plus intéressant.

Dean se retint de lui dire qu'il pouvait lui en présenter un s'il voulait, mais il avait autre chose à faire, aussi son frère et lui, retournèrent voir Finn, qu'ils trouvaient décidément bien suspect.  
L'ours, puisqu'il y ressemblait beaucoup, était entrain de lire un livre presque aussi épais que l'homme qui le tenait.  
Sam déchiffra le titre, et supposa que vu qu'il s'agissait du Dictionnaire Infernal*, Finn était dans ses recherches.  
Cela ne les empêcha pas de le couper dans sa lecture.

\- Monsieur Retsehctsol…Vous nous avez menti, un témoin vous a vu vous disputer avec la victime il y a une semaine, commença Sam, pris dans son rôle d'agent du FBI

L'homme bourru leva la tête, et fronça les sourcils.  
On pouvait lire facilement sur son visage, ce qu'il devait penser en cet instant : comment ces gamins pouvaient savoir ça ? Qui était leur témoin ? Un démon ?  
Dean décida de calmer le jeu, avant qu'il ne se mette à lancer de l'eau bénite à leur figure, ce qui n'était pas agréable, et le chasseur le savait bien.

\- Celui qui nous a dit ça était…Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Keith Benedict, quelque chose du genre.

Malheureusement, Finn dû reconnaître que oui, peut-être bien qu'il s'était disputé avec Johnny peu avant sa mort :

\- Mais il s'énervait avec tout le monde, se défendit l'homme ours.  
\- A propos de quoi vous disputiez vous ?  
\- Il disait je sais pas quoi comme quoi Mephistopheles avait possédé un esprit vengeur quelque chose du genre. Il était parti dans un délire bizarre.

Dean se retint de demander si tout le monde dans ce Centre était complètement bizarre, mais il n'en fit rien, et regarda son frère, qui enchaîna avec une autre question :

\- Bon admettons… et comment cela s'est fini ?  
\- Je lui ai dit qu'il était fou et on est parti chacun de notre côté.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous savez à propos d'Andy Lebon ?  
\- Ce fou ?

Encore un ? songea fortement Sam, sûrement en même temps que son frère.

\- Oui si vous voulez… marmonna Dean qui se posait réellement des questions sur cet endroit  
\- Il est le spécialiste en Apocalypse, et adore réciter l'Evangile de Saint Jean à tort et à travers, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Sam hocha la tête, et eut un déclic. Il regarda Dean, et décida de mettre court à la conversation là.  
Il s'arrangea pour être seul avec son frère, et lui fit part de ses interrogations. Au même moment, Shawn revint dans le Centre de Parapsychologie, et se précipita vers Dean et Sam, en faisant ses fausses mimiques de médium :

\- Je sais qui est le coupable !

Gus qui le suivait, avait un air fier au visage.

\- Nous aussi, répliqua Dean, fièrement.

Le noir en fut surpris, et se demanda ce que tout cela signifiait. Shawn fut coupé dans son élan, et cela le frustra.

\- Ah oui, et c'est qui pour vous ? demanda Gus, persuadé que de toute façon les deux agents se trompaient. Enfin, il n'était pas persuadé, mais il espérait.  
\- Andy Lebon. Répliqua Sam, souriant.  
\- Aha tout faux ! Ce n'est pas lui, c'est Andy Lebon le coupable ! annonça Shawn, qui paru de fait ridicule sur le coup.  
\- …Shawn, c'est ce qu'ils viennent de dire…

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, fronçant les sourcils, désespéré par le médium, puis ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers lui :

\- Je vois qu'on a la même pensée, constata Sam, il faut croire que ça doit vraiment être lui.  
\- C'est sûr. Il me tarde de le rencontrer alors, répliqua Shawn, qui s'était déjà mis en marche.

Le reste du groupe le suivit, et ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer en fracas dans le bureau du dit Lebon, ce qui fit sursauter le futur désigné coupable.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait. 

A suivre.

**Note :** Héhé. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier :). Je sais l'enquête va vite, maaais tant pis.

* Le Dictionnaire Infernal est un vrai livre qui existe bien et qui a été écris par Jacques Collin de Plancy et qui répertorie pleins de trucs sur des démons, des créatures, etc, et tout ça sous forme de dico :D. Il est plutôt intéressant, mais ça reste un dico hein…


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt :** J'ai fais une overdose

**Fandom :** SPN x Psych comme toujours :).  
**Note :** Dernier chapitre de cette fic crossover :)

Voilà qu'Andy Lebon se retrouvait entouré de quatre hommes, à l'air carnassier et déterminés à le piéger.  
Le présumé coupable, fit de son mieux pour paraître le plus calme possible.

\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider en quoique ce soit, messieurs… ?

Dean fut presque surpris de voir qu'il avait l'air totalement normal, et pas extrêmement bizarre, ou paranoïaque, ou étrange. Mis à part que son bureau était un fatras incroyable, et qu'au fond de la pièce se tenait une sorte de tableau en liège avec des tas d'images reliées par des fils rouges, il avait l'air d'aller bien dans sa tête.  
Sam pensa la même chose, même s'il remarqua que les images liées par des fils rouges, concernaient étrangement ce qu'il s'était passé l'an passé avec l'Apocalypse… Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, et ce fut Gus qui parla en premier :

\- Alors comme ça vous faites des recherches sur l'Apocalypse ? demanda-t-il, avec son air qui se voulait intelligent, qui signifiait « on sait qui vous êtes, on sait ce que vous avez fait »  
\- Euh…Oui.

L'aîné des Winchester s'était mis à jouer avec un bibelot à l'aspect affreux, qui était censé représenté un des quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Il le reposa bien vite. Il faisait une overdose de la fin du monde… Il l'avait déjà assez subi comme ça. De fait, il se tourna vers le coupable :

\- Ca a dû vous énerver quand vous avez appris que Johnny Röhm avait trouvé des données sur le sujet avant vous, et comptait en faire un article….

Shawn constata qu'ils savaient la même chose, et regarda Gus pour lui montrer sa surprise. Le faux médium se demandait où les deux agents du FBI avaient pu avoir ces données là.  
En tout cas cela fit réagir Andy Lebon qui se raidit, et qui se mit alors à bégayer :

\- Euh mais non voyons… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…  
\- On sait que vous vous êtes disputés à ce propos avec Johnny, annonça Shawn  
\- Allons, je m'entendais bien avec Johnny !  
\- Pourtant il comptait vous doubler avec sa découverte, lui fit remarquer Sam

C'était Sam qui était tombé là dessus, lors de la fouille du bureau de la victime. Il s'en était rappelé quand ils avaient parlé à ce Keith Benedict et ensuite à Finn-le-fou. Il avait trouvé ça étrange qu'un type passionné d'esprits vengeurs possède un dossier sur l'apocalypse.  
Andy tentait de se chercher des excuses. Mais à croire qu'il avait attrapé le syndrôme du «nous sommes tous fous ici, même moi », il se leva soudain, et se précipita vers un mur. Shawn ouvrit grand les yeux, en se moquant un peu, quand le mur s'ouvrit et laissa l'homme descendre des escaliers avant que le mur ne se referme.

\- …Qu'est ce qu'il vient de faire là ? demanda Shawn  
\- Ca c'était incroyable, remarqua Gus  
\- On doit le rattraper ! s'exclama Sam, se précipitant contre le mur, tentant de toucher tout ce qu'il y avait sous sa main pour voir si ça enclenchait quelque chose.

Shawn observa la scène, quelques instants, plissa les yeux, et s'avança, souriant, en silence. Il tira sur un des fils rouge qui bougeait lentement depuis qu'Andy avait disparu, et le mur s'ouvrit. Dean et Sam se précipitèrent sous le feu de l'action, et Gus les suivit, avec Shawn.  
L'escalier était moderne, comme s'il avait été crée il y a peu. Le médium se demandait si le Centre était au courant pour ça, et supposa que non, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Je crois que ce type a vu trop de films de zombies. Ou de tornades, nota Shawn, sa cachette lui sert de bunker.

Les gens inquiets par la fin du monde avaient tendance à imaginer les pires choses inimaginables, et aimaient se faire des endroits de protections au cas où. Gus trouva cela extrèmement classe, mais aussi flippant, puisque quand ils arrivèrent dans l'unique pièce du bunker, celle-ci était plongée dans le noir.  
Mais les chasseurs savaient toujours s'y prendre pour ne jamais être pris par surprise. Sam se saisit d'une lampe torche qui trainait pas loin, et qu'apparemment Andy n'avait pas pris. Shawn remarqua que c'était un bon réflexe, et restait tout près de Gus, à la fois excité et légèrement effrayé :

\- Andy, rendez vous, la police arrive et vous n'avez aucune issue ! cria le médium

Un déclic se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas un déclic très rassurant, surtout qu'il fut suivit par Sam qui braquait la lampe en direction de ce bruit, laissant apparaître Andy, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, qui paraissait plutôt sale. Sauf qu'Andy tenait un pistolet dans ses mains, qu'il venait de préparer, et le pointait sur les quatre :

\- Laissez-moi tranquille ! C'est de la faute de Johnny ! Cet imbécile pensait pouvoir me devancer, parce que lui il ne trouvait rien de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent ! Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ! Je vais vous tuer, comme ça je serais libre !

Shawn et Gus levèrent leurs mains par instinct, même si au fond ils étaient un peu habitués à se faire menacer par le coupable. Cela arrivait tout le temps, et généralement, Lassie et Jul ne tardaient pas à faire leur apparition.  
Sauf que cette fois, ils étaient accompagnés de deux chasseurs, et ce n'était pas n'importe quoi. Puisque Dean, attrapa rapidement un morceau de métal qu'il ne pu pas identifier tout à fait, puisqu'il se dépêcha de le lancer en direction du coupable, visant juste, tapant sa main, le désarmant.

\- Sam !

Son petit frère hocha la tête, et se précipita sur Andy pour l'immobiliser, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir pour récupérer son pistolet ou toute autre arme dangereuse.  
Shawn, entendant ce nom, se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et même si dans le noir ils ne voyaient pas grand-chose, ils hochèrent la tête, se comprenant parfaitement sur ce point. Doucement, dans les ténèbres, tandis que Sam et Dean relevaient Andy pour le ramener dans son bureau, les deux meilleurs amis se frappèrent le poing.  
Peu après, Lassie et Jul arrivèrent, et vinrent pour arrêter le coupable. Restait alors à l'entrée du Centre, les quatre enquêteurs. Shawn et Gus se tournèrent vers Sam et Dean, qui comptaient repartir sur les routes à la recherche de chasses, ou à la chasse au Raphaël.

\- Vous êtes Sam et Dean, dans Supernatural, n'est ce pas ? leur annonça Shawn

Les deux frères se regardèrent un instant. Puis Dean eut un long soupir. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- ...Oui.  
\- C'est trop cool ! Gus ! T'entends ça ! s'exclama le médium, sautillant.  
\- On peut avoir un autographe ? demanda Gus, complètement surexcité

Sam et Dean, qui n'aimaient pas vraiment qu'on ait écrit des livres sur eux, refusèrent, et Sam, décida de changer en quelque sorte de sujet :

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas médium, n'est ce pas ?

Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux de Shawn, qui eut un petit sourire, et posa ses doigts sur sa tempe :

\- Je vois que vous allez bientôt repartir sur les routes avec votre Impala.

Sam eut un sourire amusé, et Dean dû reconnaître, que finalement, cette enquête était intéressante. Sans chasse réelle, mais plutôt amusante.

\- Bonne route, firent les deux amis en même temps  
\- Merci Shawn. Répondit Sam  
\- Et toi aussi…Bus…C'est ça ? demanda Dean, qui n'était pas sûr.  
\- C'est Gus, mais c'est pas grave…

Shawn tendit son poing à Dean, et Gus tendit le sien à Sam.  
Les quatre tapèrent chacun dans le poing de l'autre, et peu après, Shawn les salua avec cette phrase :

\- Au fait, vous devriez enquêter sur Finn Reichenbach, ses fioles d'eau bénite là, il faisait bien attention de ne pas se mouiller avec. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

Sam le remercia pour l'information, et les deux frères repartirent avec Baby tandis que Shawn et Gus rentraient à Psych avec la Blueberry.  
Cette rencontre avait été brève, mais chacun des deux groupes, avait pu s'amuser un peu.

* * *

Lorsque les chasseurs voulurent retrouver Finn Retsehctosl, celui-ci était déjà parti loin. Ce fut grâce à Castiel, qui malgré sa réticence à venir « Dean, tu sais qu'au Paradis je suis déjà occupé… » était apparu et leur avait trouvé Finn, qu'ils avaient éliminé sans aucun problème, puisqu'il s'était réellement avéré que ce type paranoïaque était lui-même un démon.  
L'ironie de la chose dégouta légèrement Dean, mais il n'en fit aucune remarque.

Pendant ce temps, Shawn et Gus étaient à Psych, entrain de dévorer la collection complète de Supernatural que Shawn possédait. Ils riaient plus qu'autre chose, à l'idée qu'ils avaient rencontré les vrais, et le médium fit :

\- T'imagines, si on écrivait des livres sur nous ? Ou mieux ! Qu'on faisait une série sur nous. Genre le titre ça serait Psych. Et ça commencerait par mon retour à Santa Barbara…  
\- Ca serait trop génial, et faudrait trop que j'ai un bon rôle  
\- Bien sûr, moi je serais le héros, et toi celui qui me suit partout, mais tu serais hyper utile.

Les deux amis se mirent à imaginer ce que cela pourrait donner, en riant.

Fin

**Note :** Donc maintenant, je vais tout vous dire sur les noms des différents persos xD Alors.  
Agent Pine &amp; Apple : PineApple = Ananas, le symbole de Psych :)  
Famille Kripke &amp; Famille Franks = Kripke c'est celui qui a fait SPN et Franks celui qui a fait Psych xD  
Johnny Röhm = Röhm est donc une marque de pistolet...Comme Winchester :p  
Finn Retsehctsol = Lostchester à l'envers (Lost est un jeu de mot avec Win...)  
Andy Lebon = Lebon est le nom de famille du doubleur français de Shawn xD  
Keith Benedict = Benedict est le nom de famille de l'acteur de Chuck \o  
Emily Randi = James Randi, est un prestidigitateur, qui s'amuse à démystifier les voyants et les médiums :).

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu ! J'en écrirais peut-être d'autres ou Cas apparaîtra peut être un peu plus, mais en attendant, celle là est la seule =).


End file.
